Meant to Live
by TwilaStryker
Summary: Songfic: Meant to Live by Switchfoot Silver's thoughts on Blaze's death. Between the final story and the end of Silver's story in Sonic Next Gen.


"Blaze! Blaze!"

The cries were useless, but Silver wouldn't acknowledge it. Part of him prayed that shouting his best friend's name a thousand times would bring her back; tears sprung at the corners of his eyes and threatened to spill over, only stopped by a wall of shock and determination. _This can't be happening!_ "Please..." His voice was barely a whisper now.

_I don't know what I'd do without you... _How could Blaze be gone after he had said something like that? He needed her... How could she leave him all alone?

_Fumbling his confidence_

_And wondering why the world has passed him by_

_Hoping that he's bent for more than arguments_

_And failed attempts to fly, fly_

Something shiny caught his eye, causing him to glance up. Two Chaos Emeralds- gray and blue- lay forgotten, left behind in the midst of all the excitement. He half-stumbled, half- to the cliff's edge and picked up the cyan gem, nearly feeling the power radiating from it... the same power that had caused both Blaze and Iblis to disappear... thoughts and wishes were slurred together in his mind, all jumbled into one. Were the rumors Blaze had told about them real? Could they really make dreams come true? He only wanted one thing now. _I wish..._

_You're still so naive._

The single thought shattered the strong part of him into a thousand pieces. The Chaos Emerald slipped from his fingers and rolled dangerously close to the edge, stopping just in time as he collapsed to his knees, relying on outstretched arms to steady himself against the ground. Tears were finally let through as sobs shook his entire body; the tears stained the dirt momentarily, only to be sucked up by the thirsty earth.

_We were meant to live for so much more_

_Have we lost ourselves? _

_Somewhere we live inside_

_Somewhere we live inside_

_We were meant to live for so much more_

_Have we lost ourselves?_

_Somewhere we live inside_

He didn't know how long he stayed like that- minutes, hours, he didn't really care- but eventually he was tiring himself out. Gasping for breath, the sobs gently subsided to shudders as the tears fell more slowly. Now his mind was clearly registering what had happened, but a part of him still refused to accept it as he forced himself to a shaky stand. He couldn't ignore the thoughts now. Memories surged through his mind of the past few days, of the years spent fighitng Iblis... with his best friend at his side.

_We agreed to save the world at any price! _Screw saving the world! Silver nearly kicked the Chaos Emeralds away but stopped himself just in time. It wasn't supposed to end like this! Why would something heroic like saving the world result in losing the one person he truly care about?

But the world wasn't to blame here, Silver realized with old rage returning. The real culprit was...

Mephiles.

Shadow had shown him that.

_Dreaming about Providence_

_And whether mice or men have second tries_

_Maybe we've been living with our eyes half open_

_Maybe we're bent and broken, broken_

How could he have been so _stupid_? How could he have thought Mephiles was on his side? For that brief time, Silver had actually been... one of the bad guys. The enemy. One of the ones he hated, the ones he swore to fight to keep his home safe. How could he have been misguided so easily?

Sonic, Shadow, Amy, Elise... they were all on his side. Even if Silver had fought against them, they still helped him. Shadow showing him the past, Sonic giving him the second Chaos Emerald... they were his allies. Although they couldn't really help much, here in the future. Or could they?

Silver knew what happened to Iblis in the past- he'd sealed the fire demon inside Elise himself. But what caused Iblis to be released? What was the real Iblis Trigger?

_We were meant to live for so much more_

_Have we lost ourselves?_

_Somewhere we live inside_

_Somewhere we live inside_

_We were meant to live for so much more_

_Have we lost ourselves?_

_Somewhere we live inside_

There was only one thing that could have happened.

Mephiles must have gotten Elise to release Iblis. But how?

Like it mattered! All that Silver cared for at the moment was killing Mephiles. The grief was still there- it was evident in the still shaking shoulders and the tears fighting to be controlled by now red-rimmed eyes- but a new mix of emotions were slowly taking place. Fury, rage- he wanted revenge. Slowly he gritted his teeth, slowly his hands formed fists at his sides. There was one sole thought occupying his mind now. _He was going to _kill_ Mephiles_.

_We want more than this world's got to offer_

_We want more than this world's got to offer_

_We want more than the wars of our fathers_

_And everything inside screams for second life, yeah_

Not only would he be getting revenge, but destroying Iblis in the past... would it save Blaze in the future?

_I will save the world. _It was a promise, and Silver wasn't going to break it. Silver the Hedgehog was a _hero. _He wasn't going to be known for giving up when the stakes got higher.

He stooped down and picked up both Chaos Emeralds, the gray in his left, the blue in his right. He could faintly feel their power, warmth- warmth that reminded him so much of Blaze's fire... he forced himself to hold back more tears.

Silver _was_ going to keep their agreement. He _was _going to destroy Mephiles. That, in turn, hopefully would destroy Iblis- in the past. Blaze would never have to send Iblis away... it was his last wish, his only hope.

_I don't know what I'd do without you..._

_We agreed to save the world... I _will _save it. For you._

_Blaze..._

_We were meant to live for so much more_

_Have we lost ourselves?_

_We were meant to live for so much more_

_Have we lost ourselves_

_We were meant to live_

_We were meant to live..._

He was so absorbed with his final promise, he didn't notice the light that was beginning to surround him.

_**END**_

**Note: Song is "Meant to Live" by Switchfoot. I don't own it or Sonic the Hedgehog. By the way, I have no idea what color the Chaos Emeralds Silver and Blaze had were. Some pictures I've seen are the gray and aqua ones, and others show the green and dark blue ones...**


End file.
